falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Paradise Falls
Paradise Falls, et konvertert kjøpesenter man kan finne i Fallout 3, er en handelshovedstad for nesten alle Slaverenes aktivitet i Capital Wasteland og en konstant kilde til frykt for ofrene. Lederen heter Eulogy Jones, som styrer kjøp og salg av slaver. Paradise Falls er stort sett befolket med fryktløse Slavere som har absolutt ingen skrupler når det kommer til slaveri-industrien. Paradise Falls er kjent for sine ekskursjoner til Big Town, samt til Little Lamplight en sjelden gang. I løpet av The Pitt nevnes det at alle slavene blir tatt til The Pitt for å jobbe på en kur mot mutasjoner. Paradise Falls er sterkt bevoktet av Slavere med våpen, og alle er heller hissige og vil ikke nøle med å bruke dem. Paradise Falls er også ofte med på Daring Dashwood-programmet på Galaxy News Radio. Paradise Falls kan bli funnet ved å reise direkte nord fra Vault 101 eller Vault 106. Det er nord for Arefu, og vest for Minefield, og er lett gjenkjennelig på avstand takket være et kjent landemerke: en gigantisk statue av en gutt som holder en iskrem. Få tillatelse til å gå inn * Spilleren kan få gratis inngang via en samtale, om man har lav Karma. * Hvis man bruker en Speech sjekk, kan spilleren overtale vakten til å slippe ham inn for en "donasjon" på 500 caps. * Godta Strictly Business questet og fang minst en slave. * Om alt annet slår feil, kan spilleren alltids kjempe seg inn; dette vil derimot føre til at hele byen, med unntak av slavene og Brahminene, blir fiendtlige, noe som gjør det umulig å handle eller gjøre quests i Paradise Falls. Quests * Strictly Business * Strictly Profitible (Du kan "Mezze" alle personer som er mottagelige for dette, og sende dem til Paradise Falls for caps, og ikke bare de fra Strictly Business.) * Rescue from Paradise * Those! * Economics of Violence * The Kid-Kidnapper * The Nuka-Cola Challenge * Abolishing slavery Slavere * Carolina Red * Cutter * Eulogy Jones * Forty * Grouse * Jotun * Pronto * Ymir Slaver * Crimson og Clover, Eulogy Jones sine personlige slaver * Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak og Breadbox i slaveinnhengingen * Sammy, Squirrel og Penny fra Little Lamplight, i ungenes slaveinnhenging * Rory Maclaren, i The Box * Carter (prøver å stikke av) * Frank (halvveis slave; bartender) * Hvilke som helst av Flak, Red, Susan Lancaster og Arkansas som du har fanget Merkbart Loot *Bobblehead - Speech - i Eulogy's Pad, på bordet ved siden av terminalen. *Pre-War Book - på et bor i slavehuset. *Nuka-Cola Quantum (5 totalt) - i Eulogy's Pad, under trappene. *Vault 77 Jumpsuit (unik) - på en hylle inni Slaver Barracks, sammen med en holotape som heter "Burn this goddamn jumpsuit." (Brenn denne jævla jumpsuiten). *Power Fist - I en bøtte inne i Slaver Barracks. *The Break (unik biljardkø) - på biljardbordet utenfor Eulogy's Pad. Historie Ifølge Herbert Dashwood sin datamaskin, inkluderer tidligere slaverledere Penelope Chase og Harmon Jurley. Harmon Jurley var leder rundt 2250. Notiser * Slaver som spilleren har brukt reversert lommetyveri på, og gitt dem våpen og armor, vil bruke disse. (Spillere som har problemer med å frigjøre Penny sin venn Rory fra paradise Falls (Rescue from Paradise questet) kan se på dette som verdifull informasjon). ** Armerte slaver klarer seg mye bedre når all ammunisjonen fra deres motstandere har blitt stjålet via lommetyveri. ** Den samme teknikken fungerer også i hele slavefengselet, utenom på den gamle mannen med demens. ** Hvem som helst som spilleren tar med som slave kan bli armert og satt fri, men VIPene vil aldri snakke til spilleren igjen når de kommer hjem. (Eulogy Jones og de overlevende vil alle snakke med spilleren på samme måte som før.) * Dreper man noen av Slaverene med navn (f.eks. Eulogy Jones) får man positiv karma. Det samme gjelder om man setter de voksne slavene fri. * Om Red ble tatt til fange av spilleren, kan hun bli frigjort for å gjør ferdig Big Trouble in Big Town questet. * Clover angriper en spiller med positiv Karma som dreper Eulogy Jones; mot spillere med negativ karma er hun like "normal" som alltid. * Om en spiller skyter noen i Paradise Falls, blir alle (utenom Cutter) fiendtlige. I motsetning til de fleste andre byer i spillet forblir de slik uansett hvor lang tid som går. Beboerene blir også fiendtlige om du dreper noen i en butikk uten noen vitner i det området. * En spiller som fanger nok slaver vil bli mål for Slavere som dukker opp tilfeldig. Disse vil påstå at spilleren får dem til å se late ut, og prøver å drepe spilleren. * Om en spillers karma er lav (ond) nok, vil en Slaver av og til dukke opp med en gave. I upatchede versjoner (Se seksjonen om "Bugs") kan dette bli utnyttet flere ganger gjennom dialog. * Om spilleren dreper alle Slaverene vil Three Dog av og til nevne dette i sitt radioprogram. * I størsteparten av Paradise Falls vil man ikke få dårlig karma av å stjele, i motsetning til alle andre steder i spillet. Om du blir tatt mens du stjeler, derimot, vil alle beboerene bli fiendtlige mot deg. * Om man godtar Ctrictly Business questet og dreper alle Slaverene med en gang vil man ende opp med et permanent tap av plass i inventaret, da det er umulig å slippe Slave Collar, som er en quest item, og den veier 1. Om du fremdeles har Mesmetronen kan du mezze noen og sende dem til Paradise Falls som en slave. Du får enda dårlig karma, men du blir ikke betalt om Grouse er fiendtlig. * Om spilleren gjør Bryan Wilkstil en slave mot slutten av Those!, og deretter utryder Slaverene i Paradise Falls, vil du ikke finne Brian i barne- eller voksenfengselet (og kan derfor ikke bli løslatt). * Når spilleren bestemmer seg for å utrydde Slaverene, vil Crimson og Clover engasjere seg i sverdkamp. * En spiller med ond karma vil bli behandlet med respekt av Slaverene uten navn, som vil si ting som, "Let's grab a drink," (la oss ta oss en drink) eller "You're some pretty slick shit." (Du er en ganske sleip jævel). En spiller med nøytral eller positiv karma vil få kommentarer som "You don't look like you belong here," (du ser ikke ut som om du passer inn her), og vil bli truet med en tur i slavefengselet. Slaverene som har navn vil behandle spilleren på samme måte, uansett hvilken karma spilleren har. * Når man hjelper slaver å rømme (som f.eks. Flak eller Red), pass på å alltid bruke "Wait" om du ikke vil kjempe og ødelegge hele Paradise Falls. Når slavene går sakte mot utgangen, før de har begynt å kjempe med slavere eller har blitt sett av en, så venter du simpelthen en time eller to. Dette vil transportere slavene direkte til sitt mål, og spare deg en hel bosetning å handle i, som du ellers hadde vært nødt til å ødelegge. Trivia * I Slaver's Barracks, kan man finne et biljardbord med ølglass satt i triangler på endene. Små hvite baller kan bli funnet på bordet, og i noen av glassene, med tomme ølflasker liggende overalt rundt. Dette er sansynligvis en referanse til det populære drikkespillet Beer Pong. * Jumpsuiten fra Vault 77 kan være en referanse til Penny Arcade-tegneserien som Bethesda Studios bestilte. * Nord for Paradise Falls finner man en vei som er stengt av forlatte kjøretøy som er satt i et mønster som vil føre til en kjedereaksjon om en av dem skal eksplodere. Alle kommer til å eksplodere på rekke. Det er antatt at spillets designere gjorde dette med vilje for å skape denne effekten. * Når man er i "The Box", eller om man sitter fast (Se "Bugs" nedenfor), vil Rory fra tid til annen si "Nobody can eat 50 eggs!" (Ingen kan spise 50 egg). Dette er en referanse til filmen Cool Hand Luke, hvor Paul Newman sin karakter godtar ett veddemål som går ut på å spise 50 egg på en time, og ble ofte stengt inne i "The Box" for sin oppførsel. Rory sier også "I guess I have to find my own way now" (Jeg antar at jeg må finne min egen vei nå), som også er ett sitat fra filmen, fra den siste gangen Luke rømmer og overtaler vennene sine til å fortsette på egen hånd. * Innen toalettrommet kan man finne en kloakkluke i bakken. Om spilleren prøver å gå inn i den vil det stå at man er for stor til å komme seg inn. Den blir brukt for å beskytte unger fra Slaverene når de prøver å rømme. * Ballen med mange "nåler" hvor det står "Paradise Falls" i shoppingsenteret er modellert etter skiltet som stod på Satellite Shopland, et lite shoppingcenter like nedenfor Disneyland i Anaheim, California. I konseptkunsten på toppen av siden er skiltet nøyaktig likt det fra Satellite Shopland, og det står til og med "SATELLITE" istedenfor "Paradise Falls". Andre landemerker fra det virkelige liv som kan bli sett i konseptkunsten men som ikke kom inn i spillet er det originale skiltet for Edwards Cinemas i Costa Mesa, California, og Unisphere og Sermons fra Science Pavilion fra 1964 New York World's Fair. * Paradise Falls er navnet på ett tv-program. Bugs * Når gjerdet inn til barnas fengsel er åpen, kan siplleren hoppe på vraket for å nå kanten over fengslene. Ved å gjøre dette kan man komme inn til fengselet for de voksne, hvor spilleren vil bli sittende fast. ** Det er mulig å fortsette langs kanten til taket på det voksne slavehuset, hvor man kan hoppe ned gjennom et hull i veggen. Dette vil plassere spillern utenfor selve byen, men fremdeles på samme kart. Man kan gå mot den store statuen av "iskremgutten", og det spøkelsesaktige wasteland ser ut til å vare en stund. Ved å aktivere inngangen til Paradise City kan spilleren forlate Paradise Falls. * Rory McLarenkan bli sittende fast om han blir etterlatt noe sted. Når han sitter fast vil han ta våpen og armor og fortsette å sloss mot gjenværende slaver, men han vil ikke forlate Paradise Falls. (Om man presser ham mot utgangen vil en dialog starte, men ikke med noen nye valg.) * Om en karakter med en companion sover i Slaver Barracks, kan din companion blokkere trappen. Slavere kan omringe og angripe vedkommende her, noe som gjør at alle Slaverene blir fiendtlige. Om du vil unngå dette velger du en seng langt fra trappen når du sover her. * Om man drepper alle Slaverene i Paradise Falls kan det ofte resultere i "harmløse" glitcher. Det omliggende området vil bli et mer fiendtlig område, med Supermutanter og Deathclaws som angriper området med storm. Til slutt kan til og med Supermutanter stå vakt ved hovedinngangen, men de vil ikke gå inn i kjøpesenteret. * Over inngangen til Paradise Falls vil hånden av en stor statue, når aktivert av en spiller som står like under, fange vedkommende. Armen vil følge spillerens vertikale bevegelser, og selv om det er mulig å se litt ut av den, er det umulig å komme seg ut. Den eneste løsningen er å laste inn en tidligere save. * Det er mulig at alle Slaverene i byen blir fiendtlige uten synlig grunn (ingen hadde blitt drept osv.) * Arkansas vil beholde sin Sniper Rifle, selv etter å ha blitt tatt som slave. * Det er mulig å gjøre ferdig Head of State i Mr. Walkers favør uten en oppdatering i området, noe som kun etterlater noen fiendtlige raiders og ingen vakter. * Forty har blitt sett holde våpenet sitt opp-ned på Xbox 360-versjonen. * Spilleren kan mezze Jotun uten at slaverene blir fiendtlige. * Etter en spiller med lav nok Karma har blitt overrakt en gave fra en Slaver, kan den resulterende samtalen bli restartet med den samme Slaveren for å gjenta gave-prosessen. Dette funker ikke på patchede versjoner av spillet. * Når man går inn i Paradise Falls på PS3-versjonen, kan 20 hodeskaller dukke opp i en horisontal linje omtrent 15 fot opp i luften foran inngangen, og falle ned på bakken. * Tilfeldgie skapninger kan dukke opp ved inngangen til Paradise Falls fra ingensteds, og kan drepe Grouse og den generiske Slaveren som vokter inngangen. * En Yao Guai kan dukke opp i byen, og drepe nesten alle. * Når man har drept alle Slaverene og kommer tilbake kan nye Slavere oppføre seg som om ingenting har skjedd. * Det er mulig å drepe Rory McLareni V.A.T.S.-modus mens The Box er stengt. *A Yao Guai once appeared in the city, and killed almost everyone. *Once after killing all the Slavers and returning, new ones appeared and acted as if nothing had happened. *It is possible to see Rory McLaren in V.A.T.S. mode while having The Box locked. Se også * Kategori:Figurer i Paradise Falls * Kategori:Paradise Falls Referanser de:Paradise Falls en:Paradise Falls es:Paradise Falls fi:Paradise Falls fr:Paradise Falls hu:Paradise Falls it:Paradise Falls pl:Paradise Falls pt:Paradise Falls ru:Парадиз-Фоллз uk:Парадіз-Фоллз zh:Paradise Falls Kategori:Steder i Fallout 3 Kategori:Byer Kategori:Paradise Falls